justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Side to Side
|artist = ft. |year = 2016 |mode = Solo (Classic) Solo (Cycling Version) |dg = (Classic) (Cycling Version) |difficulty = Medium (Classic)https://www.justdanceworldcup.com/content/gb/JDWC2019_RULES_FINAL_EN.pdf |alt = Cycling Version |nogm = 3 |pictos = 139 |difficulty = Easy (Classic) (JD2019) |dlc = Classic March 8, 2018 (NOW) October 23, 2018 (JDU) Cycling Version June 13, 2018 (NOW) |pc = (Classic) Green (Cycling Version) |gc = Picton Blue (Classic) Orange (Cycling Version) |lc = (Classic) (Cycling Version) |mc = Classic 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: Cycling Version 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |choreo = Cycling Version Isaiah Rashaad https://instagram.com/p/Bb4Kn-4Bmu8/ |perf = Classic Audrey Hurtishttps://instagram.com/p/BdYHJ4GB-ab/ Cycling Version Sasha Merenkova |audio = |nowc = SideTo (Classic) SideToALT (Cycling Version)}}"Side to Side" by featuring is featured on , and . Appearance of the Dancer Classic The dancer is a woman with long, box-braided purple hair in a bun. She wears a pair of orange goggles on the top her forehead, a gold visor, a yellow and pink turtleneck bra with a keyhole in the cleavage, a pair of black patent pants, a lavender garter belt with a knee protector on her right knee, and a pair of lavender high heel boots. Her pants flash bright lavender several times during the chorus. During Minaj s verse, her skin turns black. The dancer herself seen on the TV screens have a different color scheme and are wearing the goggles. Cycling Version The dancer is a woman on an exercise bicycle. She has her hair up in a braid, while wearing pink headphones. She wears green and yellow workout clothes, a pink fanny pack, and black sneakers. Background Classic The routine starts off with a wall that has a circular window which opens up which reveals and takes place at a large, futuristic metropolitan city with tall screens featuring the dancer and another unknown man. The screens closest to the dancer fly away, revealing most of the city, which flashes different colors. While the city is orange, some circular, flashing disco light drones fly around. The platform that the dancer is on flashes pink. When the city turns blue, lightning strikes and blue shields flash around. After a short rainstorm, the screens fly up again. During the chorus, a giant machine with TV screens form then open up which reveal the dancer and unknown man doing different dances, then it flies away after the chorus. During Minaj’s verse, some black walls close against the city, shielding most of everything and only revealing it through a circular window. Then the buildings featuring the dancer herself and the unknown man start to spin and the window turns transparent revealing what is happening to the buildings behind the dancer until it stops when Ariana's lines come up. Cycling Version The routine starts with a silhouette of the coach making rainbow swirls as bubbles fly out of it. As the song starts, the silhouette turns into the coach. While she peddles away from the bubbles, a group of sky-blue, yellow, magenta and white circles shrinks into the center of the screen as lines of white dots blink to the beat of the song and move towards the center. The circles then suddenly shrink into the center very quickly and get replaced by thin white triangles that form an imaginary tunnel, with a larger triangle behind the coach making rainbow swirls and bigger bubbles flying into the big triangle. The pink background then turns green near the start of the chorus as the white triangles disappear and the big triangle stays still and shoot out white rays. Pyramids start flying into the big triangle while more white triangles fly to the beat of the song and the background flashes pink and green to the beat of the song. In Minaj’s verse, the background turns purple and magenta as the big triangle shoots out rays on its sides in the finger-clicking parts. While the coach spins her hands, the rays spin along the triangle in sync with the coach. White triangles and more bubbles then move into the big triangle as the background shines a gold color to the beat of the song. Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves in the Classic routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Jump left and push your hands down towards your hips. Sideto gm 1.PNG|All Gold Moves SideToSide_GoldMoveGIF.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Cycling Version There are 2 Gold Moves in the Cycling Version routine, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: Throw your arms out while pedaling. SidetoALT_gm 1.png|Both Gold Moves Sidetoalt gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Trivia *''Side To Side'' is the sixth song by Ariana Grande in the main series. * It is also the seventh song by Nicki Minaj in the main series. **It is also one of her three songs in (along with Kissing Strangers and Swish Swish). ** However, it is her eighth in the franchise if Moment 4 Life ( ) is included. * The official clean version of the song is used in the game, in which "h*es", "d**k", "b**ches", and "f**ks" are censored. **The line "let them h*es in" does not appear on the lyrics at all. * The last time "And boy"/"Got me walkin’ side to side" is sung, it appears as "Boy got me walkin’ side to side". * In the E3 demo, Side to Side has a capitalization error where the letters "T" in "To" and "S" in the second "Side" were in lowercase, thus the song title is read as Side '''t'o s'ide". ** This is the second time that this has happened, after Me Too. ** This was later fixed in the Gamescom version.https://youtu.be/AVDN9FO2Q8I *The lyric "If you wanna menage, I got a tricycle" is referenced in the ESRB rating summary for the game.http://www.esrb.org/ratings/Synopsis.aspx?Certificate=35096&Title=Just+Dance+2018 ** The line, however, is actually changed to "If you want a Minaj, I got a tricycle" in-game. *** However, in the version of the Cycling Version routine, the line is still written as "If you wanna menage, I got a tricycle".http://prntscr.com/jwa2kx * The Alternate routine uses moves from the official music video. *Sound effects like that of rain and machinery can be heard throughout the Classic routine. *Many of the moves in the Alternate routine are not counted. There are only 72 counted moves on all consoles. * The menu banner on 7th-Gen consoles is different from the background in the menu icon. * TThe Cycling Version coach s braid does not appear on her avatar. Gallery Game Files SideTo Cover Generic.jpg|''Side to Side'' SideToALT Cover Generic.jpg|''Side to Side'' (Cycling Version) Sideto cover albumcoach.png|Classic s album coach Sidetoalt cover albumcoach.png|Cycling Version s album coach Tex1_64x64_m_9e74e5d39ca99124_14.png|Classic s album background SE8E41_99ab71c1_14.png|Cycling Version s album background SideTo_BC.jpg|Classic’s cover SideToALT_BC.jpg|Cycling Version’s cover SideTo1024.png|Classic s cover sideto_banner_bkg.png|Classic’s menu banner sidetoalt_banner_bkg.png|Cycling Version’s menu banner Sideto p1 ava.png|Classic s avatar Sidetoalt p1 ava.png|Cycling Version s avatar Sideto pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) SideToALT_pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms (Cycling Version) In-Game Screenshots Sideto jd2018 menu.png|''Side to Side'' on the menu Sideto_jd2018 load.png|Classic s loading screen Sideto_jd2018 coachmenu.png|Classic s coach selection screen Sideto jd2018 menu.png|Cycling Version on the menu Sideto jd2018 coachmenu.png|Cycling Version s coach selection screen Sideto jd2019 menu.png|''Side to Side'' on the menu Sideto jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Behind the Scenes Sidetoside concept art.jpg|Concept art 1 http://www.maudleclancher.com work001-sidetoside01.jpg|Concept art 2 work001-sidetoside02.jpg|Concept art 3 Promotional Images Sideto promo gameplay 2.jpg|Promotional gameplay (Classic) Sidetoside teaser.jpg|Teaserhttps://mobile.twitter.com/I3lakNChr0me/status/873570632998563840 Side-To-Side-Ariana-Grande-Nicki-Minaj_Widescreen_293283.jpg|The cover from Ubisoft s website Sideto sugardance jdnow notification.jpeg| notification Naughtygirlalt promo.jpg|''Side to Side'' with All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance) and Naughty Girl’s Rabbid Peach Version Others Sidetoside_thumbnail_uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Sidetoside_thumbnail_us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Sidetoside picto error.png|Pictogram bug in the preview Coachsidetoside.png|Alternate coach on the E3 trailer work001-sidetoside.jpg|Background Sidetoalt gameplay.jpg|No GUI (Cycling Version) Videos Official Music Video Ariana Grande - Side To Side ft. Nicki Minaj Teasers Side to Side - Gameplay Teaser (US) Side to Side - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Side to Side (Cycling Version) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Side to Side (Cycling Version) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays '''Classic Side to Side - Just Dance 2018 Side to Side - Just Dance Now Side to Side - Just Dance 2019 'Cycling Version' Side to Side (Cycling Version) - Just Dance 2018 Extractions Side to Side - Just Dance 2018 (No GUI) Side to Side (Cycling Version) - Just Dance 2018 (No GUI) References Site Navigation tr:Side to Sidees:Side to Side Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Reggae Songs Category:Songs by Ariana Grande Category:Songs by Nicki Minaj Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Audrey Hurtis Category:Sasha Merenkova Category:Clean versions